


Chivalrous Severus-Full Disclosure

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Poetry, Potions, Protectiveness, Rescue, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Temptation, Watching Someone Sleep, caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape discoved a teacher in the hall Hogwart's there with the girls from Beauxbaton's who has been unknowingly  drugged with a potion. Snapes sence of right causes him to protect her from harm he is sure was intended by taking her to his room there by setting up a delema for himself. Temptation abounds how much can her refrain from indulging? What lines does he or doesn't he cross? Maybe she will indulge her hero? A little bit silly and over the top but that was the intent, a lttle like a restoration romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalrous Severus-Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own anything that is part of J.K. Rowlings world. I make no money from where it takes me.  
> This story Takes place at some point during Goblet of Fire. I don't beleive any other teachers besides the headmistress of Beaubaton were mentioned in book or shown in film but it seemes logcal to me there could have been another one or 2 along or maybe some other visit? Some probable non-con activity is obvious thwarted by Severus and is mentioned in a veiled way.  
> If you do a youtube search for the poem you should hopefully come up with a very inspiring audio reading...just accidently realised how apperoperate that poem would be in this story.  
> Please excuse the bits of bad French- I discovered my Google skills are not sufficient to find some of the sexual slang our Italian born French instructor shared with as at college/uni, but nor did I totally want to abandon that thought. If I ever do discover them I’ll come back and edit it. I didn’t want to spend 5 times what I spent writing this one researching it. I woke up 2 Sunday mornings ago with the start of this story in my head along with a sea shantie/sailing song (odd combination) had been listning to a lot of Ed Allyene-Johnson on the electric violin before going to sleep maybe it was forming a bit then as was workin on something else romantic. Subtitle is because at some point there will likely create a Teen rated edit as I occasionally did elsewhere. Please also forgive if I missed any typos or weird word replacemens.

*~*

Claire-Estelle woke with a start. The French woman was in a strange place and felt out of sorts. Slowly her thoughts gathered themselves and she remembered she was not in her bed at home; she was on a trip with the students as a chaperone to Hogwarts. Still something seemed strange. Not like the room she had been in the other nights. The bed felt different, and oh dear Merlin not entirely alone! She opened her eyes with a snap. There beside her in the dim first morning light laid the stern Professor Severus Snape Potions Master! She had slept with him but didn’t recall a thing after telling someone she wanted to leave that crazy party last night with professors, parents, and older students that was getting out of hand to say the least. She sat up abruptly to clear her head, but that movement raised him as well.

The look on his face as he saw her looking down on him was utter shock and perhaps even a little shame. Had he given her a potion to get her here? They however, were not naked as she had feared. She realized she was clothed in a large old fashioned man’s night shirt of gray cotton. Certainly not something most men would ask for a sexy rendezvous. It swam around her body like one worn by the sternest spinster matron. There was something a little alluring about him putting her in his own night clothes. She tried to drag her still muddled mind back to this matter at hand. It wouldn’t seem to properly focus. She looked down at his face which she knew others thought harsh but it seemed softened by sleep. Claire-Estelle had realized since they had arrived that he was a very handsome man and it was more his demeanor that put people off.

“Oh! Merlin’s tears! Mademoiselle Desjardin, this is not what it looks like!” Snape said as he tried to figure out how to move without disturbing or touching her.

Being French she couldn’t help but tease him a little even though she did have some concerns about the situation. “It isn’t now? I’ve woken up in a master potion maker’s chamber, in his bed, beside him and wearing his night shirt. So I might only imagine what He is wearing.” She couldn’t tell but for a bit of lovely pale neck (what are those bones called just where it joins the chest?) and a scrap of smooth shoulder the rest was swathed in blankets and sheets.

“I’m not unclothed I assure you,” Snape said firmly. His use of that phrase made her stifle back a giggle, so formal, as if afraid to say the word naked. He sat up now carefully only turning sideways a little. Revealing as the covers fell partly away a black sleeveless t-shirt. “I’m also wearing a pair of sweat pants, but believe me; I of all people realize how inappropriate this seems and is in part.” Snape fixed his dark eyes on her, his long black hair falling across his face. She fought the urge to stroke it back. It looked so luscious. He looked so luscious especially for his lapse in propriety which she could tell was an unusually seldom occurrence.

“I hope you let me explain before you find you wand on the night stand and hex me. Though I certainly won’t blame you if you do,” he said ashamedly.

“Go on then, what might you have to say for yourself Potions Master?” again she tried not to giggle. She was 100 percent sure nothing untoward in that manner had happened, though was very curious how they’d ended up in bed this way.

“What do you remember about last might Madamoiselle?” 

“Not much. That party got overwhelming, sound, people, food, smells…I wanted to leave so I was trying to. Then I woke up here with you.” Claire-Estelle looked at him for answers.

“Mademoiselle Desjardin, am I correct in guessing it’s no use trying to remember what you ate or who you talked to?” He asked searching her face for clues.

“You are correct, Professor Snape. So much food and drink to taste, so many people there whose names I didn’t know so eager to talk to the mysterious French teachers. Why is that?”

“It’s a British thing I’m afraid, the French seem so exotic to us.” He though so too, at least about this one he’d spent the last few hours in bed with. Sad for the fact his sense of right prevented him doing what he was sure someone else had intended of the situation. He tried to hide his blush letting his hair fall further in his face. Wizards were not always chivalrous gallants.

“So, how came I to be here with you?” Claire-Estelle questioned but her tone was not accusing, she had teased him enough.

“I found you just outside the hall near a window, probably looking for some air as I was. I could tell right away something was amiss, potion, charm, spell,” He shrugged. “I was not sure, but had strong instincts that someone held ill intent to lure you somewhere and was waiting for just that moment. I just happened to stumble upon it before they discovered where you’d gone. Not wanting to create a confrontation at the party but wanting to assure your safety, and if you might believe it, virtue, I brought you here where it’s well protected. I knew if they saw me they would not risk following for being found out. I am sorry, maybe I should have taken you to the infirmary.” Severus told her.

“Thank you for keeping me from harm sir. I think this was more descreet. And the rest?” she gestured to the night shirt and him in bed beside her and wondered at him not getting up from it as awkward as he seemed to find it lying beside her. She on the other hand was pleased and struggled not to run her fingers down his sexy pale shoulder and strong looking arm he held clasping the sheets across his lap.

“It seemed you would be so uncomfortable in that heavy formal dress. You were unconscious by then and it seemed best to let you sleep it off rather than a counter spell given that I was not certain what I was dealing with and it was not meant to harm your body but to allow someone else to do that. “ Claire-Estelle saw how ashamed he seemed that someone with knowledge to do that would do that. “Whatever people think about me I would never misuse my skills that way. It is reprehensible.” He wanted to take her hand in reassurance but …”It all was done with as much propriety as could be managed. The dress came off easily enough with a spell as I’m sure you know. It is there. I did not let it get rumpled.” He indicated it hung smoothly from a hanger on a peg. She though it was sweet but could also tell he was not a man to tolerate much disorder in his personal life as a rule. “I left on your own under things including the beautiful silver slip.” Oh Bloody Hell, he thought to himself, should not have said that. That would make it obvious he had noticed her underthings. He hoped his blush was not visible. “Getting something else on you without disturbing you was harder but I promise I kept the contact as limited as I could.”

“I’m sure you did,” and she could see by his face what a struggle for him that had been. That temptation to do what the unknown perpetrator had intended himself. 

“How I ended beside you in bed is the wrong doing of my own for which I take full blame and beg your forgiveness Mademoiselle Desjardin. I was restless trying to sleep on the sofa and worrying about you and who had done this so I got up to check how you were,” There Severus had a sharp intake of breath, “and when I saw you sleeping here in the moonlight, in my bed I don’t know what overcame me,” he turned his head away to hide his mortified expression. “I could not control my desire to lay here beside you. I did resist any additional urges however and you may use any spell you wish to confirm that truth,” he said looking back towards her so she would see his face to read it. “It was one thing to give in to lying beside you but entirely out of the question to allow myself to give in to the rest in the dead of the night, however easy that would have been and with understanding I could the leave you anywhere in the castle and you'd awake with no knowledge of the experience.” She watched him struggle with his thoughts. Forgive me please for that advantage of the situation I did take, especially since I full well knew its wrongness and gave in. I behaved in a very dishonorable way.” He finished and finally seemed to breathe after such a long speech.

She saw him struggling not to take her hand again as his lay so close to hers on the covers, his long skillful fingers and precise manicure the exact sort of hands for skilled potion making and other things. So she took it briefly. “Please call me Claire-Estelle. I’m grateful for your protection last night, however, now it is morning. I know my mind. I can decide for myself.” She let go of his hand and somehow gracefully removed his night shirt from her body is one swift move, casting it aside, leaving her in the silver shimmery shift.

“Ah, Claire-Estelle,” he gasped, pronouncing Claire like a sigh of longing, “Only the French could manage a move like that.” Snape wondered if that meant she was offering what he had wanted, eyeing her lovely bare shoulders with her long dark curls draping around them.

“You are a stunningly sexy man Professor Snape, may I call you Severus now?... intelligent, observant, and far more virtuous than most. I think it’s time we give in to this temptation we both seem to be experiencing.” Claire-Estelle leaned in and cupping Severus’ face in her hands and kissed him firmly, slowly at first and then more deeply. His lips yielded to hers but she still sensed a hesitation from him to touch her as she yielded to her own temptation and ran her hands across his fine shoulders, then moved to kiss his collar bone taunt against his lean frame. She embraced him and whispered in his ear, “Touch me back Severus, I give you my consent freely, whatever the spell or potion was it's influence has past. I desire you.” She felt his intake of breath against her neck and a tension seeming to drain from his body as he leaned into her and returned the embrace dragging her down on the bed. He kissed her breast through the silk of her slip the fabric becoming damp and clingy as he caressed the other with his skillful hands. Severus pressed his body against hers and she instantly knew her speculation about his hesitation to get up was correct. He was fully hard and probably had been. There was no way he could have kept it a secret if he had gotten up from the bed. She ran her hand up his inner thigh drinking in the scent of their bodies mingling together. His hair was soft against her face and she wanted to devour this strange Englishman who kept himself so bound. She worked the shirt off of him then cupped his bottom allowing him to roll fully on top of her. It was a fierce and wanton passion being released. She could tell he kept himself pent up far more than he should but he was probably all the more sweet and wonderful for that. Claire-Estelle could tell he savored every kiss and every touch engraving it on his mind to revisit when he kept himself alone.

She next worked down the sweat pants which he helped her untangle from his lower legs and feet. He still had on a pair of snug boxers his manhood was struggling against. “Yes?” she asked toying her fingers under the edge of the band then covering his firmness with her hand through them with the other feeling it bob with the strain.  
“Yes, lady please yes.” He moaned and let out a sigh of gratitude when she freed his trapped member which then seemed to immediately grow even larget then.

“My word, did you take some potion?”

“Oh no, really this wasn’t my intention…but I can if you think I need to. In hindsight I should have taken something to prevent it.”

“Thank Eros you didn’t.” She clasped her hand around his hardness with delight. “That would have been horribly disappointing this morning finding myself with a sexy rescuer with thwarted ability.” She played to the rescued damsel theme. Gah... this man was adorable in his shyness which she was sure would appall him to hear.

“Please don’t think I schemed this,” he told her kissing her neck and gasping.

“At this point I sincerely don’t care as long as you fuck me silly which I think you can probably manage.” He was now naked but she still in the silk slip and underwear which seemed to enchant him. He kept running his hands over her body through it, slid his hands her cupping her derriere and grinding his prick against her through it, kissing her throat and shoulders. It seemed this restrained man wanted to take his time about things and she was content with that plan of action. Many men would be done and snoring already.

“You desire me to leave this on then?” Claire-Estelle asked Severus.

“My desire,” he wisped close to her ear while continuing his rubbing, “If you wish to know it is that you allow me the indulgence of letting this make me cum like a schoolboy. There will be plenty more as long as you have time for it. If not I’ll move on. But gods this is rapturous,” he groaned into her hair feeling it against his face.

She didn’t know what this was triggering in him but she was enchanted by it. To feel the way his body felt against hers as he moved his hardness down her thigh to a bit of exposed flesh dampening it with his precum. She pressed up towards him and caught his lip in her mouth and ran her tongue along the edge, then moved it to trail along his ear. He moaned again.

“I’m close so close. We’ll have to stop this soon if you …”

“No... No, go on as you wish. “

He stroked her hair and kissed her ears and then her mouth. His hands had not touched between her legs for some reason that was restrained. He was only allowing his erection to rub her there as she shifted spreading her legs wider to allow him more freedom. 

“Oh you are beautiful Claire-Estelle.” His dark eyes looking into her green ones she entwined her fingers in his long hair giving a delicate even tug stimulating the scalp, causing him to groan. She’d had a thing for men with longer hair. How she wanted him and in spite of what he said he was struggling to prolong this.

Their mouths found one another’s again and then he asked almost hesitantly, “Will you turn over for me dear?” his finger toying with the cleft between her nether cheeks. I won’t undress you…yet.” She started to shift so he lay on her back. Severus was near to panting. No longer able to control his moaning as this hard shaft smoothed across the satiny fabric and settled in the cleft. When had someone last indulged this man? Claire-Estelle wondered. Too long she was sure. She found a rhythm and moved beneath him her own little moans escaping. She secretly loved positions like this. She felt his hot eager kisses on her back behind her ears which almost made her scream with want. It was one of her sensitive spots and he saw that and nuzzled there as she gasped and bucked against him. He let his cock drop between her legs and moved backup. He was a master of his body and motion control. Even if nothing else happened she would not leave unsatisfied. He was very aware of her arousal which had soaked through her knickers. She whispered French phrases she knew he wouldn’t understand because she was sure they were making him blush behind her back anyway, he’d be scarlet, she was sure, if he did know.  
After a few more slips up and back he settled in that grove of movement with him again.

“You are the most desirable giving woman I have ever met. Just the thought..,” and he came with a long motion she felt the wetness of it seeping against her as he stifled a groan as if afraid someone might hear as he let himself down carefully on her back pressing his cheek to the bare skin of her shoulder blade. She shuttered in delight and laid still under him as her caressed her arm sending shivers down her spine.

He rolled them over and lay next to her holding her close. His pale face flushed with the excitement. “You are so wonderfully indulgent. I will indeed indulge you back my temptress. “His smile was endearing as he gazed at her.

“I love the sound of your voice; you’re accented but excellent English.” He told her.

“I love yours as well, so precise and measured. I don’t suppose you know any poetry to recite to me?” She asked on a whim knowing he’d need some time to collect himself.

“What kind of professor could I call myself if I did not have at least a little poetry set to memory? Really how little you must think of me.” He told her in mock distain pretending to be affronted. She was glad this was having a playful edge to it. “I have the perfect one written long ago…” and he began to recite bestowing her with little kisses and caresses as he did.

“A sweet disorder in the dress  
Kindles in clothes a wantonness;  
A lawn about the shoulders thrown  
Into a fine distraction;  
An erring lace, which here and there  
Enthrals the crimson stomacher;  
A cuff neglectful, and thereby  
Ribands to flow confusedly;  
A winning wave, deserving note,  
In the tempestuous petticoat;  
A careless shoe-string, in whose tie  
I see a wild civility:  
Do more bewitch me, than when art  
Is too precise in every part.” Severus finished, toying with a wild strand of her hair as he did.

 

“Oh, Robert Herrick what an excellent poem for this situation! Not at all one I was expecting.” And a little contradictory to one side of his sensibilities, but Damn this man knew some subtly erotic poetry. Not the traditional Shakespeare, Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day, sonnet she had though it would be.

“I am a man of hidden talents obviously, my bright start of the garden. Je veux faire l’rose pour toi?” she looked surprised at the crude or not so crude as she was discovering English might know some French skills and at least some rudimentary bedroom French and he knew the meang of her name. Sly Professor Snape had not let on at all that he knew any French beyond the common pleasantries of bon jour and merci. Oh my – how much of what she whispered had he understood? She dare not ask, even she who was a slight libertine might blush at that.

Early morning sun was lending a radiant light to this scene they were playing out. He did not prove to be a selfish lover. Severus kissed his way down her body on the silver satin pushing it up delicately over her hips which revealed the matching panties. “Only the French,” he whispered against her now exposed belly causing her to moan at his breath against the newly exposed skin and his hair tickled it. Running one of his one finger under the edge of the panties trailing his lips across he belly a breath away from proper contact. He then moved to kiss her thighs as he spread them with no resistance. She was squirming with anticipation. Severus was clearly a master of foreplay as well as potions. She smiled and ran her fingers through his lovely jet black hair.

After what seemed and eternity he trailed a single finger tantalizingly between her legs from back to front still through the panties. He smiled at her unguarded pleasure finally drawing off her sliver panties and placing that first kiss on that hidden secret place. Claire-Estelle would have collapsed if she was not already lying down as his tongue made the first tentative contact with her quim. Snapes' mouth, she soon learned was skilled at many things other than pretty words. Eventually he moved back to kiss her lips probing he mouth again as intently as he had other parts tangling his fingers in her hair as if since making this choice she might somehow evaporate or he might retreat it not fully hanging on. His skilled hands and fingers then probing where his tongue had been, until he moved her on top of him his harness resting between her legs as she straddled him letting her have the upper hand this round. Claire-Estelle went down on him briefly taking only the swollen head of his cock and kissing the tip then slowly not breaking contact spreading her lips around it to take in that part and teasing the small opening at the end with her tongue. She was pleased to tell he seemed to want to crawl out of his skin with that from the sounds he made. She then repositioned herself and after a small bit of teasingly rubbing his cock against her clit took him in to the hilt in one swift move. The surprised groan he made was so loud she hoped the walls were sound proofed as she had made an uncontrollable one herself.

“You are agreeable then?” She asked with a teasing giggle.

“Unbelievably agreeable.” Was his reply as he fondled her breasts and she began to control the movements of in and out and how far. It is very nice to lose control like this on occasion he mused. It almost seemed to end too soon as much as they both tried to delay it, his hips bucking against her with frenetic pace as she clasped her hips, she sat upright upon him. Their orgasms were a near simultaneous spasms and she collapsed against him. Panting and laying final kisses on his toned chest and nipples giving him a final shudder.

“And to think some imbecile would have had you sleeping and unresponsive. If I do find out they will pay," he said ominously, "but then again maybe I owe them thanks in an odd way as well. I’d never have approached you of my own volition,” he confessed. “I hope that before you leave or on some future occasion we might meet again? I allow myself few lovers and this has been so stimulating.”

“Severus my straight laced seeming Englishman; you should indulge yourself in the pleasure of this life more often. You are so skilled with them.” She told him trailing her fingers down his chest.

“If I did then they would not be so precious,” he kissed her lips softly once more before saying, “Things to easily spent are to easily taken for granted therefore hold less meaning to me.” She placed one hand on his head, fingers entwined in his hair and they drifted off to sleep in the glowing morning light.

 

THE END


End file.
